The Gold Knight Squadron
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A story where Pyrrah isn't so accepting of Jaune's secret on the rooftop. Where most of the Academy sneers down upon him despite Ozpin stating that he earned his place and why. Where he goes to a bar to try and drink away his problems even if only for a night...and where he meets someone who changes his destiny. Summary sucks but makes sense if you read. Has a badass Jaune.


**AN: Songs shown are 'Centuries' (By 'Fall out boy), 'let the sparks fly' (by 'thousand foot krutch'), 'lights we burn' (by 'nine lashes'), 'Bad Apple' Ashe Eng Version, and 'Partners in Crime' (by 'Set it off'). If you haven't heard these songs I'd recommend looking them up as they really are great to listen to…plus I'm not that good at putting lyrics on here in a good manner.**

 **AN2: I'm changing the ages of this story so most of the students are eighteen and Ruby is Seventeen. I see Beacon as more like a college so ages are going to be changed to match that.**

The Gold Knight Squadron

Chapter 1

-Jaune-

Sighing he sipped at his beer, despondent and lonely despite the multitude of people around him as he drank away his sorrows at a place called 'Junior's Bar' which Yang had suggested to him. Yang was one of the only people who spoke to him anymore without insulting him, the others being Ruby along with Velvet and her team. Ren and Nora avoid him most of the time, although it was mostly Ren with Nora just following his lead, and were neutral when they talked to him. Everyone else, Pyrrah, Weiss, Blake, Cardin, everyone…they all hated him. They looked down at him, scorned and vilified him.

He had revealed his secret to Pyrrah, that he hadn't been accepted into Beacon normally but hacked his way in by inserting false records in both Beacon's system and another Hunter's School. Pyrrah had been disgusted at him and within a day she, along with Cardin who had been eavesdropping, had spread the knowledge to the entire student body. Ruby and Yang hadn't cared, he was still the same old 'adorkable' friend they knew before although Yang and Ruby did promise to give him more training to bring him up to speed whenever he wanted it. Ren was torn between anger at his actions and the friendship they had started to form and had ended up putting distance between them, Nora following the action of her childhood friend.

Students had been calling for his expulsion when Ozpin had explained to everyone that his hacking had already been known to the Headmaster but that he had impressed the old Hunter with his abilities in doing so and had planned to talk to him after he had been here for a few weeks. Having him be a new breed of hunter than the usual one who simply stuck to blowing things up. It didn't change any opinions however and most of the student body was still out for his blood, only his six remaining friends sticking by him.

"You alright there kid?" the bartender, who from what he had heard from the guards was the owner Junior, asked him concerned as he stared blankly into his drink.

"No." he said simply, his hands going to his side in reflex even as he remembered the most painful result of his secret being exposed.

He had been disowned.

His father had been disgusted when the truth was revealed and had flown to Beacon himself and taken back Crocea Mors and would have attacked him if Glynda Goodwitch hadn't stepped in and forced the man to leave Beacon but it was too late. He was no longer an Arc.

He was about to drain his beer and order another when he heard a sound of technology shorting out and disappointed groans as he looked over to see the DJ's music system short out and die while the dancers groaned disappointed. "Damn it," Junior growled "It'll take at least twenty minutes to bring out the back up system and hook it up."

"I'm guessing most of the dancers will have left by then?" he asked, feeling sorry for the man who was going to lose a lot of business tonight.

"It looks like tonight's over and not in a good way." Junior groaned as he looked up and saw the band set behind the DJ's booth.

An idea formed in his head, one that he wouldn't consider of he was fully sober, as he spoke up "If you want I could perform some music live on the band set while you get the second music system hooked up."

"Well I got nothing to lose." Junior sighed, "You need anyone on the instruments?"

"No." he said, standing up as he used his semblance to create a group of clones as they walked over to the instruments. It was the only good thing to come from his situation. In his isolation, he had explained everything to Yang and Ruby who had said that Pyrrah wouldn't have been able to fully unlock his Aura so he had gone to Professor Goodwitch who had unlocked the last part showing his true aura was gold instead of white and he had found his semblance. He could duplicate himself and each duplicate would have as much Aura as he chose to give it. Each hit they took would take a portion of their aura until they dispersed but he would get what they learned upon their destruction.

"Oooookay then." Junior said, barely fazed as the man walked over to the DJ mike, "Alright people. While we set up our back up system my friend here is going to be doing some live performance so enjoy and we'll try to have the system back up and running soon."

Some people snickered at him as he checked to make sure the instruments were in tune and hooked up but they quickly fell silent when he started playing. By the time he started singing he was the only sound in the club.

" _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **And just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **Mummified my teenage dreams**_

 _ **No, it's nothing wrong with me**_

 _ **The kids are all wrong**_

 _ **The stories are off**_

 _ **Heavy metal broke my heart**_

 _ **Come on, come on and let me in**_

 _ **The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints**_

 _ **And this is for tonight**_

 _ **I thought that you would feel**_

 _ **I never meant for you to fix yourself**_

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **And just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name**_

 _ **'Cause I was only born inside my dreams**_

 _ **Until you die for me, as long as there is a light**_

 _ **My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia**_

 _ **And you're a cherry blossom**_

 _ **You're about to bloom**_

 _ **You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**_

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **And just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **We've been here forever**_

 _ **And here's the frozen proof**_

 _ **I could scream forever**_

 _ **We are the poisoned youth**_

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **And just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**_

 _ **We'll go down in history (hey yeah)**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries"**_

The Patrons of the bar started clapping the second the last note ended, cheering and raising beers up in his direction, he was pretty sure he saw one or two drunken women flash him but that might have been his imagination. "You like your entertainment folks?" Junior called out from the DJ booth as a few of his employees were hooking up the new system. The man's question got a huge cheer in response and he could see even more people trickling into the club, possibly because of the music.

He was grateful that, along with his semblance, he had found an aura technique to disguise ones voice to whatever they wanted, usually used for Hunters who were infiltrating an illegal organization, but he enjoyed using it for music. Once everyone calmed down, he started his second song.

" _ **Haha, let the sparks fly. Haha...**_

 _ **There's no such thing as maybe**_

 _ **Burn it like it's tainted**_

 _ **No more hesitating,**_

 _ **Let the sparks fly baby!**_

 _ **Drive it like you're racing**_

 _ **You can call me crazy**_

 _ **I'm just tired of waiting**_

 _ **Let the sparks fly baby**_

 _ **Give me one if it's real,**_

 _ **And two if you can feel it,**_

 _ **Give me three signs that you're awake.**_

 _ **It only takes one spark**_

 _ **For two to fall apart,**_

 _ **And three more to blow it away.**_

 _ **Give me ONE if it's real,**_

 _ **And TWO if you can feel it**_

 _ **Give me THREE signs that you're awake.**_

 _ **It only takes ONE spark**_

 _ **For TWO to fall apart,**_

 _ **And THREE more to blow it away**_

 _ **Let me take you into the light,**_

 _ **There's no where to hide.**_

 _ **There's nothing but darkness left here.**_

 _ **Shake it up and let's take a ride,**_

 _ **'Cause Heaven's not far away;**_

 _ **And I'm not gonna leave you here.**_

 _ **There's no such thing as maybe,**_

 _ **Burn it like it's tainted,**_

 _ **No more hesitating.**_

 _ **Let the sparks fly baby**_

 _ **Drive it like you're racing**_

 _ **You can call me crazy**_

 _ **I'm just tired of waiting,**_

 _ **Let the sparks fly, baby!**_

 _ **Give me one good reason**_

 _ **Two more to believe it.**_

 _ **Three Shots why should I wait?**_

 _ **'Cause I got one more match,**_

 _ **Two strikes left,**_

 _ **You got 'till three to get out of my way.**_

 _ **Give me ONE if it's real,**_

 _ **And TWO if you can feel it**_

 _ **Give me THREE signs that you're awake.**_

 _ **It only takes ONE spark**_

 _ **For TWO to fall apart,**_

 _ **And THREE more to blow it away.**_

 _ **Let me take you into the light,**_

 _ **There's no where to hide,**_

 _ **There's nothing but darkness left here.**_

 _ **Shake it up and let's take a ride,**_

 _ **'Cause Heaven's not far away.**_

 _ **And I'm not gonna leave you here.**_

 _ **There's no such thing as maybe,**_

 _ **Burn it like it's tainted,**_

 _ **No more hesitating,**_

 _ **Let the sparks fly baby!**_

 _ **Drive it like you're racing**_

 _ **You can call me crazy**_

 _ **I'm just tired of waiting**_

 _ **Let the sparks fly, baby!**_

 _ **Hahahaha, Let the sparks fly...**_

 _ **Hahaha...**_

 _ **Let me take you into the light,**_

 _ **There's no where to hide,**_

 _ **There's nothing but darkness left here.**_

 _ **Shake it up and let's take a ride**_

 _ **Cause Heaven's not far away**_

 _ **And I'm not gonna leave you here.**_

 _ **Let me take you into the light,**_

 _ **There's no where to hide,**_

 _ **There's nothing but darkness left here.**_

 _ **Shake it up and let's take a ride**_

 _ **Cause Heaven's not far away**_

 _ **And I'm not gonna leave you,**_

 _ **Let me take you into the light,**_

 _ **There's no where to hide,**_

 _ **There's nothing but darkness left here.**_

 _ **Shake it up and let's take a ride**_

 _ **Cause Heaven's not far away**_

 _ **And I'm not gonna leave you here.**_

 _ **There's no such thing as maybe**_

 _ **Burn it like it's tainted,**_

 _ **No more hesitating,**_

 _ **Let the sparks fly baby!**_

 _ **Drive it like you're racing**_

 _ **You can call me crazy**_

 _ **I'm just tired of waiting**_

 _ **Let the sparks fly, baby.**_ "

At this point he knew that his songs were bringing in customers due to the steady stream of people entering the club. Grabbing a beer, that one of his new fans had apparently bought for him, he took a gulp to help his dry throat and got ready to start song three, getting a gleeful thumbs up from Junior.

" _ **She took a walk and kept her head to the ground**_

 _ **And everything around her, it was tumbling down**_

 _ **The veil she hid behind was not as safe and sound as she thought**_

 _ **You were there while she was starting to drown**_

 _ **She disappeared as all the waters abounded**_

 _ **Standing by, you watched and fed your hurt with a frown**_

 _ **Well bravo, bravo**_

 _ **You say that you loved her**_

 _ **And in a sense, well that's more than ordinary**_

 _ **I'm begging to differ**_

 _ **(Woah) The lights we burn have all faded out**_

 _ **(Woah) Is anybody seeing this?**_

 _ **(Woah) We've left the dead behind in the crowd**_

 _ **We're not the enemy**_

 _ **We got the remedy**_

 _ **Well look around you, tell me what do they need?**_

 _ **You stand surrounded by a world on its knees**_

 _ **The love that only God could deed gets lost in the pride of our lives**_

 _ **And He cries**_

 _ **You say that you loved them**_

 _ **And in a sense, that's more than ordinary**_

 _ **I'm begging to differ**_

 _ **(Woah) The lights we burn have all faded out**_

 _ **(Woah) Is anybody seeing this?**_

 _ **(Woah) We've left the dead behind in the crowd**_

 _ **We're not the enemy**_

 _ **We got the remedy**_

 _ **There's someone alone in the dark**_

 _ **(Show me a life not dark and broken)**_

 _ **And we have the light in our hearts**_

 _ **(Give me a life not dark and broken)**_

 _ **So let it out, let it out, let it radiate**_

 _ **Let the world see the light we held so far away**_

 _ **It gives them life, gives them peace beyond the world of man**_

 _ **So let it out, let the world become alive again**_

 _ **The lights we burn have all faded out**_

 _ **Is anybody seeing this?**_

 _ **We've left the dead behind in the crowd**_

 _ **(Woah) The lights we burn have all faded out**_

 _ **(Woah) Is anybody seeing this?**_

 _ **(Woah) We've left the dead behind in the crowd**_

 _ **We're not the enemy**_

 _ **We got the remedy**_

 _ **The lights we burn have all faded out**_

 _ **Is anybody seeing this?**_

 _ **We've left the dead behind in the crowd**_

 _ **We're not the enemy**_

 _ **We got the remedy**_

 _ **We're not the enemy**_

 _ **We got the remedy**_ "

This song got him his biggest cheer yet as Junior walked over with a massive grin, probably at all the new customers which always meant new money. "Great work kid," the club owner said gratefully "we're over half way done so a couple more songs and we should have the system up and running again. What's your name anyway?"

"Jaune." He replied as Junior nodded and turned to the dancers and drinkers.

"Let's give it up for Jaune everyone!" Junior called out which got cheers from the people who were enjoying their Friday night out.

Seconds later though a door to one of the back VIP rooms burst open as he looked over and froze at the face of someone he hadn't seen since he was a child, someone he thought was dead. A person who's supposed death had been the reason he chose to become a huntsman, to try and prevent anyone else from losing someone like he did. "Jaune?" she asked him slowly.

"Cinder?" he asked just as unsure.

-Cinder-

Sighing she rubbed her temples irritably as she tried to focus on her plans. She had decided to do her planning at Junior's club as it had decent security and the man's music was easy to tune out. But now there was apparently someone performing live and, while they were certainly talented, the cheers and the songs themselves were very distracting. After the third song she heard Junior call out over the microphone, "Let's give it up for Jaune everyone!" as she stiffened before running out of the small room, a confused Emerald and Mercury following after her.

Bursting out she stared at the face that, despite being older, was still her childhood friend who she had fallen in love with. The man who she thought was dead and whose death had been the reason she had wanted to make the world burn. "Jaune?" she asked slowly as he turned to face her wide eyed.

"Cinder?" he asked her unsure before she ran up and threw her arms around her, several drunken patrons chanting out for them to kiss.

"Um do you two, uh, know each other?" Junior asked them confused, the man forgetting the microphone as the entire club heard the question.

"I thought she/he was dead." They replied in tandem.

"Talk after I finish my set for Junior?" he asked, not wanting to bail early on Junior.

"You two could always do a duet." Junior suggested which got loud cheers from the patrons who apparently liked the idea.

"Do you still remember the two songs we wrote together before…that day?" she asked Jaune as he grinned and nodded.

"Apple then Partners?" he asked she gave him a return grin.

"Let's do it." She told him as Emerald and Mercury walked over to the bar and she took a Microphone from Junior.

" _ **Ever on and on I continue circling**_

 _ **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**_

 _ **Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**_

 _ **And suddenly I see that I can't break free—**_

 _ **I'm**_

 _ **Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**_

 _ **With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**_

 _ **To tell me who I am, who I was**_

 _ **Uncertainty enveloping my mind**_

 _ **Till I can't break free**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**_

 _ **But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**_

 _ **So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside**_

 _ **And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**_

 _ **You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**_

 _ **But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**_

 _ **If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**_

 _ **Because everything will change and it all will fade to black**_

 _ **Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**_

 _ **Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**_

 _ **Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**_

 _ **I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?**_

 _ **Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**_

 _ **All the people that I see I will never understand**_

 _ **If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**_

 _ **Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white**_

 _ **Ever on and on I continue circling**_

 _ **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**_

 _ **Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**_

 _ **And suddenly I see that I can't break free—**_

 _ **I'm**_

 _ **Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**_

 _ **With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**_

 _ **To tell me who I am, who I was**_

 _ **Uncertainty enveloping my mind**_

 _ **Till I can't break free**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**_

 _ **But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**_

 _ **So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside**_

 _ **And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**_

 _ **You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**_

 _ **But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**_

 _ **If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**_

 _ **Because everything will change and it all will fade to black**_

 _ **If I make another move, if I take another step**_

 _ **Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left**_

 _ **If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night**_

 _ **Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?**_

 _ **Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?**_

 _ **I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can**_

 _ **If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back**_

 _ **'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black**_ "

Finished the song red faced she laughed and leaned into Jaune, her mind on cloud nine due to the euphoria high of being with Jaune again as she reveled in the cheers, something she had to say were a nice change of pace.

"Alright people," Jaune called out "this next piece will be our final song for the evening." The statement got a lot of disappointed groans and pleads for them to do more as Jaune chuckled "Sorry everyone but we think it's time we end our set with a bang."

" _ **You'll never take us alive**_

 _ **We swore that death will do us part**_

 _ **They'll call our crimes a work of art**_

 _ **You'll never take us alive**_

 _ **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,**_

 _ **I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,**_

 _ **Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag or we will shoot,**_

 _ **Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,**_

 _ **Our paper faces flood the streets,**_

 _ **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...**_

 _ **You'll never take us alive**_

 _ **We swore that death will do us part**_

 _ **They'll call our crimes a work of art**_

 _ **You'll never take us alive**_

 _ **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **(Oh, Just try and catch us!)**_

 _ **Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,**_

 _ **Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight,**_

 _ **Where we gonna go, he's got us pinned**_

 _ **Baby, I'm a little scared**_

 _ **Now, don't you quit**_

 _ **He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in,**_

 _ **Our paper faces flood the streets,**_

 _ **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause...**_

 _ **You'll never take us alive**_

 _ **We swore that death will do us part**_

 _ **They'll call our crimes a work of art**_

 _ **You'll never take us alive**_

 _ **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **([inaudible] police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)**_

 _ **The skies are black with lead-filled rain,**_

 _ **A morbid painting on display,**_

 _ **This is the night the young love died,**_

 _ **Buried at each others side,**_

 _ **You never took us alive**_

 _ **We swore that death would do us part**_

 _ **So now we haunt you in the dark,**_

 _ **You never took us alive,**_

 _ **We live as ghosts among these streets,**_

 _ **Lovers and partners**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_ "

Finishing up, the club burst into cheers as Junior left one of his guards in charge and led her, Jaune, Ember, and Mercury to the office above the bar. "Here, I figured you two would like some privacy as you…sorted things out." Junior stated as she nodded gratefully to the man, noticing the Malachite Twins showing up as well.

-Jaune-

"Okay now that we're all alone…can somebody explain to me what in the name of Aura is going on here?" a girl with mint hair as everyone sat down, Cinder cuddling up next to him on a love seat.

"Cinder and I grew up together," he answered "she was my first and only friend for years but my family didn't exactly…approve of her. My parents were as arrogant as the Schnees and I was considered the runt of the litter in my family."

"I was an Orphan who lived on the streets," Cinder picked up the story "and Jaune would always bring me food and money when he could. We spent all our time together and he was my closest friend. Then one day I ran into one of his sisters who told me he was eaten by an Ursa. She told me it was my fault as he had been out looking for something to surprise me with and then she threw one of your jackets, covered in blood, at my face. I ran away then and it lead to my plans I've been working on up until now."

Frowning he added, "That must have been during the time I was sent to visit my grandparents for a week suddenly. When I came back, my parents told me you had been killed by a Beowulf while trying to find me. It was that incident that made me want to become a Huntsman, to keep other people from losing someone precious to them like I did."

The rest of the night was spent with him just catching up with Cinder and getting to know the rest of the group, he even made a deal with Junior to make his live shows a recurring thing and he'd even get paid for them. Cinder even explained her plans but she said she was scrapping them and going to try and stick with him, Emerald and Mercury saying they planned to stick with Cinder all the way.

-Ren-

"What do you think the Headmaster's big announcement is going to be?" Blake asked as the new group, consisting of himself, Nora, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrah walked into the main auditorium as Ozpin had sent a message to everyone's scrolls saying he had a big announcement to make.

"I don't know." He replied but he had a bad feeling in his gut, that something today would change everything and that he had messed up something important.

"Hello students." a voice called as he looked up to see Ozpin, Goodwitch, Oobleck, and Port all on stage, the back of the stage pitch black, "As you all know I called you here today with an important announcement. That announcement is a change to the team system employed at Beacon."

An outbreak if whispers met this statement as Goodwitch cracked her riding crop rendering silence within a second as each student knew not to cross the stern witch, "Students, remain silent until after the announcement." The stern blonde ordered as he held back a shudder.

"Thank you Glynda." Ozpin said calmly but he could see amusement in the man's eyes, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, the announcement about teams. Most teams will stay the same but we're trying a new…test if you will of a secondary system. This system will be a group of people larger than a team and they can all go on missions with members of their Squadron so the same Squadron has multiple skill sets to choose from." He nodded impressed, it was a good idea and by the looks on his group's face they agreed, and likely figured they would be the ones in the Squadron.

"Allow me to present the members of Beacon's first ever Squadron." Port exclaimed jovially as a spot light focused a concentrated beam onto one part of the darkened area of the stage to reveal a smirking Ruby Rose "Miss Rose."

"Next," Goodwitch spoke up as second beam came down "we have Yang Xiao Long." And so it went as the rest of the squadron was revealed to be Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhashi Daichi along with a group of people he didn't know called Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Militia Malachite, Melanie Malachite, and Cinder fall. Still though the middle area of the new 'Squadron' remained dark which he assumed was the person who was to be the leader of the group.

"And finally, the leader of our new group." Ozpin said dramatically and he could see the man was grinning amused "Jaune!" the final beam lit up to reveal his once team leader standing tall and proud, a confidence he had never seen before in the blond apparent as the entire Squadron clearly differed to him. "I present to you Beacon's most promising students," Ozpin declared as Weiss took in a sharp offended intake of breath "the Gold Knight Squadron!" staring up at the group, at Jaune, he wondered how badly he had messed things up.


End file.
